<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The day after the happy ending by Erule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880873">The day after the happy ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule'>Erule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:06:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the reader got into a fight before his interview and now he can’t stop thinking about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The day after the happy ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello! I got this idea after I watched a slice of Tom’s interview for "Access" (the beginning of the fic comes from there, since Tom actually said the first sentence) and I wanted to write down something. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Falling in love is falling in love, isn’t it?”<br/>That’s Tom answer, when the interviewer asks him about the things that he can relate to in the relationship that Cherry and Emily have got in the movie. It’s something that everyone could experience. Heartbreaks are universal, right? That’s his second thought. The first one was actually you. He immediately thought about you, about the huge fight you two had that morning. People always say that the hard part is getting together, but they’re wrong, because the problems always come the day after the happy ending. Because you actually get to know that person and you will find out soon enough if you two are made for each other. The truth is that love stories either are meant to be or not, it’s just simple as that. And Tom really likes you. He won the lottery with you. You’re his best friend, his partner (in every sense of the word) and his family. That’s how he know you’re the one. But sometimes, things get difficult even if you love one another. It was a very stupid fight that slowly became something exaggerated, but you were too tired to talk about it, so you walked away from the room that you two shared together to lock you up in the bathroom, but he didn’t hold you back because he had this interview, so now he’s wondering what you’re thinking about. You didn’t yell at him, you just calmly explained to him what he did wrong, which was even scarier than hearing you screaming actually. And even if he didn’t fight back, you actually understood from his body language that he thought how you were wrong and that made you even angrier. <br/>His hands are trembling under the desk. Fortunately, the interviewer can’t see them. He feels a weird feeling of falling, like his grip on your relationship could slip anytime. It’s a deep and annoying discharge in his chest, something like a root of thorns that wraps around every bone in his ribcage. He glances at his phone, but you didn’t text him. He wonders if you’re watching him on your computer or if you’re already out of the house without him even knowing. That thought only makes him upset and you could see it on his face, because he glances at the interviewer without seeing her – he’s pretty sure she’s actually worrying about him, asking him if he’s okay, her voice just a blurry music inches away from him, like you, locked up in that bathroom, still in your underwear –, with a corner of his mouth lifted up, the skin of his lips so dry, an arid desert in his heart. He nods at the interviewer, saying something like Yeah, I’m alright, I’m sorry and then sips a bit of water from his glass. Are his fingers still trembling? Did she notice? He doesn’t even remember that. He just hears the waterdrops knocking at his window. Their sound looks like the sound of his heartbeat. Everything seems exactly like everything he experiences it every day, but not quite identical without you.<br/>That’s when he hears it. Your laugh. You’re probably on the phone with someone and your laugh is crystal clear in his ears. He clenches his bare thighs together (since he chose to wear just a pair of black boxers to stay more comfortable), while he’s rubbing his socks against each other. A small smile appears on his lips. He misses you. That’s what falling in love looks like: missing somebody even if they’re beyond the door next to you. It’s quite pathetic actually since you two couldn’t stand each other’s presence at the beginning. But he has always loved the “enemies to lovers” trope.<br/>“Tom, you look very pale. Are you okay?” the interviewer asks and he looks at the door, where you’re passing by, at the phone. You’re still in your underwear and you give him a look. You seem still angry at him, but a spark in your eyes tells him that you’re worried about him too.<br/>“Yes, I’m sorry. What were you saying?” he asks her, looking at her now.<br/>“You were explaining what falling in love means” she answers.<br/>“Well, it’s quite a simple explanation, in my opinion. It’s picking an umbrella when it’s raining. You could pick any other umbrella because each one of them could do the job, but you actually prefer to choose the one that’s the best for you, something that meets your personal taste. And you’ll keep choosing it every day of your life, until it will allow you to. That’s what falling in love looks like to me,” he says and then he glances at the door to see your expression, but you’re not there anymore.<br/>“That’s very sweet, Tom!”<br/>And he thinks Yeah, I know, swallowing hard, because he has to throw down a sob in his throat, while he’s caressing the back of his hand. You always draw circles on the backs of his hands when he’s upset about something and it usually calms him down, but not this time. <br/>He gives her a quick smile, before he can close the call. He takes a moment to catch his breath, then he puts on some pants and he checks his phone. His eyes begin to get watery, but he stops them from going any further. You don’t have to look at him like that. He leaves his phone on the desk and then goes to your shared room, looking for you. You’re sitting on the bed, scrolling on your phone. He’s finally able to exhale. He doesn’t even notices it. This is the best view he could ever ask for and it took it for granted too many times. He lays his temple on the threshold, a soft smile on his pink lips. You’re still here. You stayed. <br/>You raise your eyes from the phone to him, noticing that he’s a bit melancholic and you immediately leave your phone on the bed in order to reach out for him.<br/>“Hey, are you okay? You didn’t answer to my text earlier,” you ask him, cupping his cheeks between your hands. Your eyes run from right to left to check that he’s fine. You’re worried about him, Tom could tell it.<br/>He comes up to you and puts a chaste kiss on your lips. You melt into the kiss, touching his forehead with yours once you get separated to catch a breath.<br/>“I’m sorry.”<br/>“No, I am sorry,” you say.<br/>“Not just about the fight. I’m sorry for taking you for granted,” he says, the grip of his hands firm on your hips.<br/>You frown your eyebrows, tilting your head a little on one side.<br/>“You didn’t,” you answer back.<br/>He nods.<br/>“I did, but I promise you that I won’t do it anymore,” he says, giving you another kiss. <br/>“Okay,” you say, resting your head on his chest. You remain like that for a while, your eyes closed, listening to the silence in the room, interrupted just from Tom’s heartbeat. “I ended up the call, when I saw you in trouble there. I got worried,” you say. “So I watched the interview on my laptop and you made me emotional, Holland.”<br/>“Did I?” he asks, joking. You rub your nose against his. <br/>“Yeah, you did.”<br/>“I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t want you to get worried about me, but I was still upset because of our fight.”<br/>“I know. I’m glad we worked it out, though,” you say, resting your head on his chest again.<br/>“Look, darling, it’s raining,” he says, caressing your back.<br/>You turn to look at the window. <br/>“It’s beautiful.”<br/>“Just like you,” he says and you smile at him.<br/>“I know where you got the idea for the answer in that interview, now,” you tell him, giggling. <br/>“Shh, don’t tell the interviewer,” he says.<br/>“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, along with the fact that you didn’t wear your pants during the interview.”<br/>Tom gulps.<br/>“I could have already spoiled her that.”<br/>“Tom!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on Tumblr and Wattpad. Feedback is always appreciated by a writer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>